


Big Time Temptation

by pinkwildcat94



Category: Big Time Rush (Band), Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: AU, Boarding School AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkwildcat94/pseuds/pinkwildcat94
Summary: If you are born to be talented, there is one school that can help you reach your true potential. Located in an island just off Los Angeles, there is a school called Girlantis Academy for Girls. It is a very prestigious school for the amazingly gifted girls in United States. All the students were handpicked but founder and headmistress DiDi Marvel, one of the richest and powerful women in the world. She is letting her son, James Diamond and his friends, Kendall Knight, Carlos Garcia and Logan Mitchell attend Girlantis Academy as the only boys in school. Here's the catch, no girl should be seen or have any contact with any of the boys except during classes or with an authorized supervision or they will be expelled. But what girl can resist 4 hot guys in an all girl school?





	1. Roomies

**Author's Note:**

> Girlantis Academy is home for the best of the best that will one day show the world what they are made of. For the first semester ever, power mogul DiDi Marvel has accepted 100 students to attend her school where she, and the help of various industry professionals, will help to nurture the next generation of moguls that will take the world by storm. 
> 
> Four students who were lucky enough to be chosen are going to find out that success will not come easy as they thought as they struggle through to achieve to be the best of the best and be on DiDi’s good side. Each of them having a reason to prove themselves worthy to rise to the top. 
> 
> May the best girl win.
> 
> \--------  
> Characters:
> 
> Charlotte B. Hamilton aka Charlie (The Overachiever)  
> Major: Entrepreneur, Drama and Literature
> 
> About her:  
> Charlie loves to give her all in anything she’s interested in and she makes her to do everything in her control to succeed not matter what the stakes are. Now that given the opportunity to attend a school where her role model, DiDi Marvel, created from the ground up that promises success for the students, she is willing to show that she has what it takes to be DiDi’s apprentice. 
> 
> She hits a rocky road once she is forced to do something she doesn't want to. But in order for her to stay at the academy, she has no other option.
> 
>  
> 
> Melanie M. Anderson (The Last Minute Applicant)  
> Major: Fashion Designer and Entrepreneur
> 
> About her:  
> Ever since hearing about the potential of Girlantis Academy of being taught by industry experts, Melanie knew she wanted to attend the school no matter what. However, there is one thing standing in her way, family relations. Melanie was once told she couldn’t attend Girlantis because DiDi’s niece but after a change of heart, DiDi lets her attend anyways but must be willing to do whatever it is DiDi tells her to in order for her to stay.
> 
> Melanie is on a mission to prove that she has what it takes to stay in DiDi’s school without her conditions and ultimatums. Together with the help of a certain member of a pop group, she is ready to take on DiDi and the rest of the students to rise to the top. 
> 
>  
> 
> October A. McDillard (The Quiet One)  
> Major: Dancing and Photography
> 
> About her:  
> Being homeschooled, October doesn’t really know how to socialize and make new friends even though she desperately wants to. Now being given the opportunity to attend Girlantis Academy where she could not only hone her skills but make friends along the way, she has a mission to find true friends and perhaps even get the guy she likes to like her back. Unfortunately for her, the guy she likes has eyes for her roommate instead. 
> 
> After an accident in dancing class, October is unfit to join the class anymore and has to prove herself worthy to remain in the academy with only one good leg.
> 
>  
> 
> Kathryn V. Hotz (The Flirt)  
> \- Major: Dancing and Literature
> 
> About Kathryn:  
> Kathryn seems like the girl who has it all. She's has a hot dancer body and she has the 'I don't care because I'm hot' attitude and that she is a big show off. 
> 
> It wasn't her idea to attend Girlantis Academy but her father thinks it's a good place where she could place her talent. But don't have her fool you, she's a really nice person once you get to know her. After a week of school, Kathryn began to wonder if Girlantis Academy is a place for her anymore. Upon reflections and persuasion from a friend, Kathryn decides to give her all and prove not only to DiDi, but to herself that she can rise to the occasion when she wants to and isn’t just a pretty face.
> 
> Now if only she can get through the semester without any form of distractions.

The early morning breeze blew Charlie's hair tenderly as she stepped foot on the ground of the island called Girlantis, owned by power mogul DiDi Marvel. Today is going to be a big day for the students who are attending Girlantis Academy. Thousands of girls apply to be a part of it and only 150 girls are selected.

Charlie could not believe she has been chosen. Actually, she can. Why wouldn't she get accepted? She has an impressive application. In her application, she wrote down all of her accomplishments. Straight A student, always top of her classes, she scored 6 lead roles in her school plays and she even had some roles in broadway. She played a minor character but DiDi Marvel was impressed by this young talent. 

Charlie took a great look at Girlantis. It is the most high tech place she has ever seen in her life. It's like she somehow transported herself to the future. She has seen many technologies back in New York but nothing like what Girlantis had. Charlie then followed some of the students to a building. Most of the girls she sees are very snobby judging by the way they look. Most of them took out their compacts trying to look for flaws from their appearance.

"Charlotte Hamilton," a robot voice said.

Charlie turned her neck trying to find where the voice it was coming from.

"Charlotte Hamilton, kindly proceed into the monorail," it said again.

Charlie craned her neck and finally saw a small monorail right in front her. She quickly walked into the monorail and took a seat. There was a pink goodie bag there too. Suddenly, a seatbelt came out from her seat and strap her in safely as the monorail started moving.

"Do not be alarmed," someone said.

"Hello?" Charlie asked.

Suddenly, a hologram of DiDi Marvel appeared at a screen right in front of her. "Greetings, Charlotte Hamilton. As you know I am DiDi Marvel. Welcome to Girlantis Academy. Home of the future female successors,” the hologram said.

Charlie looked out the window to see some of the sights of the campus. It was beyond expectations. “Here in Girlantis Academy, we encourage our students to reach their potential in a good environment possible with no such distractions. You have been chosen among thousands of applicants to attend my prestigious school. Here, you will learn how it really is to be working in the real world. You will be trained by professionals and everything will be provided. Please take a look at the school manual inside the bag by your seat."

Charlie obeyed and took a look inside. After searching for the school manual, she opened the book right away, ignoring all the other cool things inside the bag.  
"I will give you some of the guidelines. Here in Girlantis, although we encourage students to shine on their own, they will be required to be in uniforms. But don't be alarmed we have designed each student individual uniform choices so that no student will ever be caught wearing the same thing. All of these clothes are already placed inside your closet ready to be used," Hologram DiDi said.

Charlie was ecstatic when the screen showed her all of the clothes she would wear. All of the outfits had the same colour scheme, purple, white and yellow. Hologram DiDi continued telling Charlie all the guidelines and asked her to take out something from the bag. It was an iPad.

"Here in Girlantis, we call it the iGirl. It has been modified to fit Girlantis needs. You can do anything with it. Contact your fellow school mates, find out a school mate's background information, find where you class is. Anything. One last thing, you will be rooming with four other girls. Have fun here in Girlantis Academy and may the best girl win." With that, hologram DiDi disappeared and the monorail door opened to a big swanky room.

The room was even bigger than her apartment back home. She scoped around the room in awe. It had a high ceiling with a big glass chandelier hanging from it. The room was painted in classic colours, black and white with a dash of red. There is an entertainment corner with Wii games and a huge screen television.

"Hi."

Charlie was stunned by the person that said her name. "Oh, I'm sorry if I scared you."  
Charlie gave a girl a small smile. She had light brown hair and she was exotic looking. Most girls that look like her usually never gave Charlie the time of day but she had a friendly smile on her face and Charlie really needs to talk to someone other than a hologram.

"It's ok," Charlie replied, she held her hand out to shake her new roommate's hand.

"My name is Melanie Anderson. You must be Charlotte right?" she asked.

"You can call me Charlie," Charlie replied and both of them fell into silence.

Charlie isn't good at making new friends. She usually doesn't do all the work. She is hoping that Melanie has something more to say to her. "So uh, how do you like the place?" Melanie asked.

Charlie let out a breath, "I love it! This place has more technology than that science technology museum back in New York."

"Huh?"

Charlie bit her lip. She can't believe she lost her cool factor in less than five minutes already. "Never mind. I was just being a geek."

Melanie laughed, "It's cool," she said while adjusting her cool looking vest.

"Nice vest. Is it vintage?" Charlie asked.

"Uh, no. I made it myself," Melanie answered.

"Really? Wow. I thought someone like Marc Jacobs made that. This is impressive. No wonder DiDi Marvel picked you," Charlie complimented.

"Uh...yeah. Of course," Melanie smiled uneasily and walked away.

Charlie didn't move. Was it something she said? She shook it off and sat at the bed that had her name written on the bed sheets. Her bed was in the middle. "DiDi really took care of everything didn't she?" Charlie started a conversation again.

"She thinks that individuality is important in everyone's life," Melanie said turning back to her. Her bed was only a bed away from Charlie's. Charlie took a look at the name in between their beds. October McDillard. Cool name. She thought.

"So what major are you in?" Melanie asked Charlie.

Before she could answer, a tall girl with blond highlights walked out from the bathroom. "Oh, I didn't know anyone come in."

"How long were you in there?" Melanie asked.

"So not important right now. What's important is us roomies getting to know one another," Gianna said. "Ok, I'm Gianna. I act, sing and dance. I'm a triple threat."

"Good to know," Melanie replied sarcastically while Charlie giggled.

Gianna gave a challenging glare at Melanie, "What about you?"

"Well, I'm not good at introductions but my name is Melanie. I walk, eat and talk and can do all of those things at once," Melanie joked making Charlie laughed.

"Well what about you Miss Laughs-alot?" Gianna asked.

"Um...My name is Charlie. I'm from New York," Charlie said.

"Cool. What are you majoring in?" Gianna asked again.

"Entrepreneur, drama and literature," she replied.

"Wow. 3-in-1. You sound like a triple threat too. Luckily, I'm taking drama as well. I think we are going to get along very well," Gianna said while walking to her bed.

"Uh thanks."

"Word of advice Charlie, if you want to make it here in Girlantis, you have to ditch your baggage," Gianna said referring to Melanie.

"Melanie is not a baggage. We just met. You don't know us," Charlie replied.

"I was kidding Charlie Brown-nose. Can't take a joke can't you?" Gianna said.

Melanie was about to respond but Charlie stopped her. People like Gianna shouldn't be wasting anyone's time. Charlie turned back to her bed trying to find her smartphone. Her dad has been calling her non-stop ever since she left New York. As she expected, 5 missed calls. She texted her dad and walked to Melanie who was sitting at her bed also on her cell phone texting.

"Did your parents start to miss you already?" Charlie asked.

"Uh...yeah," Melanie answered while putting away her phone.

"Listen, you don't have to be so down. Gianna is so not worth future wrinkles growing on your face," Charlie whispered.

"Oh, please. I can handle her," Melanie smiled. She then looked at Charlie's bracelet. "I like your bracelet."

"Thanks. My dad gave it to me. Each charm is special to me," Charlie said.

"I hear you. I can't live without my Converse too," Melanie joked and both of them laughed. Charlie thinks she found her first best friend in Girlantis. And her first enemy too.

"Hey, let's go check out our clothes from our closet! Did you catch the preview of them on the way here?" Charlie asked.

"Yup! Let's go."  
________________________________________

Back at the Girlantis Checkpoint, October McDillard have just arrived. She adjusted her hair to a side ponytail and walked into the building. There were many other girls there too. She felt lost in middle of all of the chaos. But she told herself not to panic and just relax. Now that she is in a new school, she can start over not be known as a total loser.

"Kathryn Hotz and October A. McDillard." A robot voice said.

With that, she confidently walked towards the monorail but when walking, someone bumped into her. "Oh, I am so sorry."

October took a good look at the girl. She had a long dirty blonde hair and big brown eyes. "It's ok," October replied.

"Kathryn Hotz and October A. McDillard," the robot voice repeated.

"That's me. Later," October said.

"Hold on, that's me too. I'm Kathryn," she introduced herself.

"Last call for Kathryn Hotz and October A. McDillard."

"I think we should save the introductions until we are inside the monorail," October suggested.

"You're right," Kathryn giggled.

When inside and finally strapped into her seat, October told herself to not be shy. She told herself to be confident and cool. She doesn't want to be a loser. "So my name is October," she introduced herself.

"October huh? Were you born in October?" Kathryn asked.

"No. I was named after my great grandmother," October replied.

"Was she born in October?" Kathryn asked again.

"I guess so. I don't really take notice of my family stuff," October said.

"Oh, cool," Kathryn replied.

"Greetings, Kathryn and October. My name is DiDi Marvel," the hologram said.

"Wow, cool," Kathryn said while playing with the hologram by putting her hand in and out.

"Stop that. She's going to be mad," October said.

"Oh chill. It's not like she's going to respond. It's programmed and stuff," Kathryn replied.

October told herself to just play along. If she's going to be known as the 'Cool girl', she just has to go with the flow. Throughout the entire journey, they did not even pay the slightest attention to the hologram. When they finally arrived, the monorail door opened to reveal a big room with three girls already settled in.

October took a deep breath and walked into the room with Kathryn by her side. At least she's not doing it alone.

"Hey new roomies!" Kathryn said out loud.

One girl sat on a bed far right listening to her iPod. Two other girls were rummaging through the closet. When they saw company, she quickly stopped what they're doing and walked towards them.

"Hi, I'm Kathryn. This is October."

"My name is Melanie," Melanie said shaking October's hand.

"I'm Charlie," Charlie introduced herself.

"You mean like Charlie and the Chocolate Factory or Charlie Brown-nose?" Kathryn joked. Charlie did not look amused at all.

"I like your bracelet Charlie," October complimented.

"Thank you. Your beds are assigned," Charlie said.

"Whoa. Things are super organized here," Kathryn said while putting her stuff on her bed which is right next to Gianna's.

"Hello, my name is Gianna. Triple threat. I act, sing and dance. Majoring in drama and dance," Gianna introduced herself.

"I'm majoring in dance too! Well literature also but that's just the side-line. I'm Kathryn," Kathryn said.

"Hm, Charlie Brown-nose is majoring in literature too," Gianna said sneakily.

"Really?" Kathryn inquired while turning to Charlie who was sitting at the bed beside her.

"Yeah. You write?" Charlie asked nicely.

"Well not really. I just thought it would be cool to have 2 majors," Kathryn answered.

"Oh, cool," Charlie replied, trying to sound interested.

"What about you? Introduce yourself," Gianna said, directing at October. 

"I'm taking dancing and photography," October started.

"Oh, those must be your photographs right?" Melanie pointed out the framed photos in October's bedside. She had send in some photos for DiDi in her application. She guessed DiDi must really like it.

"Yup," October said.

Suddenly, a DiDi Marvel appeared on the huge television near the bar area. "All students please get dressed in your assigned uniforms and proceed to the Gilantis Auditorium in 15 minutes."

"15 minutes? I can't get ready in that amount of time. I'll look like a monster," Gianna whined.

"You mean more than how you look now?" Melanie joked and made October, Charlie and Kathryn laugh.

"Watch it, smart mouth," Gianna fought back.

"Whoa, whoa. Chill out girls. This is just our first day," Kathryn said while stopping Gianna from walking towards Melanie.

"Yeah, we're supposed to get to know each other. Not kill each other," Charlie said.

"Let's just get ready before we're late," Kathryn suggested.


	2. The Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girlantis Academy is home for the best of the best that will one day show the world what they are made of. For the first semester ever, power mogul DiDi Marvel has accepted 100 students to attend her school where she, and the help of various industry professionals, will help to nurture the next generation of moguls that will take the world by storm.
> 
> Four students who were lucky enough to be chosen are going to find out that success will not come easy as they thought as they struggle through to achieve to be the best of the best and be on DiDi’s good side. Each of them having a reason to prove themselves worthy to rise to the top.
> 
> May the best girl win.

Melanie silent her iGirl as she steps into the extended monorail with her roommates. So far, she only got along with Charlie and Kathryn but Charlie doesn't look fond of Kathryn at all. Maybe Charlie is the kind of person who takes time to get along with new people, she thought. Charlie was mostly by her side throughout the entire journey while Kathryn and Gianna were getting to know one another. October one the other hand was kind of quiet, all by herself.

Melanie doesn't blame her. Everyone had a friend to talk to; October is probably the shy type. Melanie decides to start a conversation. "So October, where are you from?" she asked suddenly.

"Texas," she answered, quietly.

"Really? My grandmother lives in Texas too. So what was it like in your previous school?" Melanie asked again.

"It's ok, I guess. It's kind of small. I mean, it's small because I'm the only student," October answered.

"You were home-schooled?" Charlie butted in.

"Yeah."

"I've always wanted to be home-schooled but my dad thinks it's better if I socialize with other people," Charlie replied.

"Home-schooling is kind of fun but a but stressful and boring because I'm the only student in class and when I even try to drift off during lesson, it's kind of obvious," October said.

"Oh my gosh! Totally! In my previous school, each class only had like 10 people and one time I slept, my teacher slammed a dictionary on the table. It's like, what are you doing? I'm not the only one sleeping. I hate small classes," Kathryn told them. All of them smiled at her story.

"What was it like in your school Melanie?" October asked.

"Oh, it's not any of your schools. We have more than 10 people in each class and its ok I guess," Melanie answered.

"You mean you went to public school?" Gianna asked surprisingly. "How did you get accepted to Girlantis anyway?"

"There's nothing wrong coming from a public school, Gianna," Charlie defended.

"I believe I did not ask you the question Charlie Brown-nose," Gianna spatted.

"You are arriving in Girlantis Auditorium. Do remember to not leave your belongings behind. Thank you," the robot voice said.

Everyone stopped talking when they step out of the monorail. They were impressed by the look of the auditorium. It didn't look like an average auditorium though. It looked more like Paris with the cafe look and everything. There is even a painting of an Eiffel tower at the corner right beside of the stage. The stage looks very much decorated with flowers and vines around it. There is also a podium in the middle of the stage.

Melanie was really impressed by it. Her aunt wasn't kidding when she said she wanted Girlantis Academy to be a girl paradise. Yes, DiDi Marvel is her aunt. Actually, Melanie wasn't supposed to be attending Girlantis Academy in first place. No student should have any relation to the staff and faculty of Girlantis Academy. But after some deals being made, DiDi finally gave in and let Melanie attend but there was a catch though. She doesn't know what it was yet but she have a feeling she will find out soon.

Another reason that Melanie couldn't attend was because DiDi resents her mother. Although DiDi and her mother, Samantha, were sisters, they never talked in years due to differences that Melanie didn't know. Needless to say, DiDi has more than hesitated not to let Melanie enter but just yesterday night, Melanie got a call from DiDi saying that she could attend. It was weird and surprising but Melanie would take any oppurtunity she have just to attend Girlantis Academy because by the end of the year, DiDi will choose one student to be her apprentice and that student will have all the help she needs to be successful just like DiDi.

"This rocks!" Kathryn said excitedly while hugging Melanie's shoulder.

"Totally!" Melanie agreed.

"Where are we supposed to sit?" Charlie asked.

"This way ladies," a woman called from behind them.

"Hello, my name Meredith, I am going to be your house mother. Let me brief to you about the system here in Girlantis Academy. DiDi Marvel has assigned each houses names and your house name is Royalty," Meredith briefed.

"Cool," Kathryn commented.

"Yes, cool. Now there are exactly 30 houses here, each containing 5 girls. You cannot change your houses or you'll ruin the whole system," Meredith said.

"What system?" Melanie asked.

"The DiDi Marvel housing system," Meredith answered in a 'duh' tone.

"Come on, I doubt DiDi did it alone. I bet she has like a whole staff doing this," Melanie said.

"Are you questioning DiDi Marvel?" Meredith stopped and asked Melanie.

"No, I'm just stating the facts," Melanie replied.

"How do you know that DiDi Marvel never did this alone?" Charlie questioned.

Melanie knows she was stuck in bad situation, "Uh, it was on CNN," she lied. She never watched CNN unless her dad changed the channel. But it was a good enough lie to fool Meredith and her roommates.

"Very well then. Before we get to our seats, remember to obey orders or you will suffer the consequences," Meredith said.

"Why are there rules everywhere I go?" Kathryn wondered loudly.

"Because without rules, everything will be ruined," Charlie replied.

"I agree," October said. "And what kind of school doesn't have rules?"

"The school that is in my head," Kathryn joked.

Meredith directs them to their cafe big and round cafe table which is around in the middle row. Most of the girls were seated and whispering and gossiping excitedly with one another. She counted there were already 100 girls but there's one more table that is seated for 4 people at the front corner of their table. Melanie sat at the centre with Charlie and October on her left and Kathryn and Gianna on her right.

Suddenly, applause started and DiDi Marvel walked up to the stage dressed very businesswoman-ny. She held her chin high as if to say, "I rule this place."

"Greetings students of Girlantis Academy. I welcome you to your future. Girlantis Academy is not one of your average schools. This school truly nurtures girls with abilities that will help and can help the world to make a safer place. Many people think that we're just girls. We can't do much. We stay at home and cook dinner and please our families. I say we are more than girls. We are women. Future women of the world and she can do a lot of things if we really put our minds to it," DiDi Marvel said.

Kathryn yawned and turned to Melanie, "Didn't she give this same speech when she received that Nobel Prize or something?"

"Please, she uses the same speech all the time. She just adds a few things here and there but other than that, it's the same," Melanie replied. It's true actually. In fact, it's getting kind of boring. She turned to look at Charlie wondering if she agrees with her but she was looking at DiDi Marvel with great pride as if DiDi is her god.

DiDi talked for a few more minutes about the rules and stuff and then she stopped and asked everyone for their full attention. "Now, this rule is the most important for every single one of you. Besides 100 of you, I have also added 4 more students to Girlantis Academy. Those 4 students are my son and his three friends."

With that, everyone started to whisper. Melanie knew what was going to happen.

"What's the entire buzz about?" Charlie asked her roommates.

"You mean you have no idea who DiDi's son and his friends are?" Kathryn replied.

"I know who they are but why is it big news?" Charlie asked.

"Are you kidding me? 4 insanely hot boys are attending an all-girl school! What is so confusing about that?" Gianna replied.

"You may know my son James Diamond and his friends, Carlos Garcia, Kendall Knight and Logan Mitchell, who are also known as the boyband that goes by the name of Big Time Rush. Well I'm saying this just once, if I or any of the staff members caught you with any of the boys, you will report to me immediately and immediate expulsion will be yours," DiDi said sternly.

Disappointment filled the atmosphere of the room. Most of the girls were upset with that rule. Melanie doesn't blame them. She had to admit, Big Time Rush is the boyband right now. She had met them before they were really famous. It's been 3 years since she saw them. She remembered that she uses to have this huge crush on Logan back then but she never told anyone. She would always find some ways to talk to him and hang out with him but it never ends well though. He and his friends stick together like glue.

"Now I would love you girls to welcome the boys," DiDi announced.

The boys entered from the entrance. Carlos was the first one to enter. Behind him, Kendall, James and Logan. Melanie had to admit, they really matured. Even her cousin have become a hottie. All of them waved to the girls while the girls cheered loudly. Even Kathryn and Gianna cheered. October only stared at them while clapping silently but Charlie on the other hand doesn't look too impressed.

She then saw James gazing at their table. She thought James was smiling at her but soon she followed his gaze which landed directly to Charlie who is more interested in DiDi Marvel, not paying the slightest attention to the boy sensation right in front of them.

"Alright, that is all for now. Please enjoy your lunch. Right after this, all of you will proceed for your orientation tour. Have a nice day," DiDi said before she left the podium. And then one of Big Time Rush songs started playing silently in the background.

"Oh my god! They are so hot!" Kathryn gushed as someone placed her dish on the table.

"James is so hot!" Gianna agreed.

"Too bad they're off limits," October pointed out.

"We should totally hang out with them after curfew tonight," Kathryn suggested.

"What? We can't. Curfew means curfew. We can't break of the rules. We'll get kick out," Charlie pointed out.

"What's life without breaking a few rules here and there?" Kathryn said while taking out her iGirl and started typing.

"What are you doing?" Melanie asked.

"Texting Kendall. I bet if I can get him to meet us, all of them would," she replied.

"Are you sure it will work?" Gianna asked.

"I'm sure."

Few minutes later, Kathryn's iGirl beeped. "He replied!" Kathryn said. "And he said to meet them at the beach side tonight after curfew. We have to go."

"I'm in!" Gianna said.

"Me too!" October said.

"What about you girls?" Kathryn asked. "Charlie?"

"I don't know. I'll make up my mind later," Charlie replied.

"Yeah, same here," Melanie said. The last thing she wants to do was to show DiDi that she is boy crazy. She has to show DiDi that she is serious about being in Girlantis Academy.

After a long day of orientation, Kathryn is prepared and ready to go meet the boys. Right after their house mother, Meredith, left the room after checking up on them, it was time to put her plan into action.

Kathryn just loves scheming. Back at home, she always got into trouble for pulling pranks and stuff. It got to the point until her father got really angry and forced her to apply for Girlantis Academy. Even Kathryn wasn't expecting she would get accepted at all. She guessed that DiDi must be really impressed by the videos of her dance recitals she sent in. Unlike most girls who hate their parents right after sending them away, she likes it. Who wouldn't want to be sent into an island thousands of miles away from home?

Kathryn quietly got up from her bed and shook Charlie to wake up. "Charlie, are you coming or not?" she asked.

Charlie opened her eyes and sighed, "I don't know."

"Oh come on, it's going to be fun," Kathryn tried.

"I think Charlie's right. What if DiDi or anyone finds out? We'll get sent home," Melanie said.

"We're not going to get sent home because we're not going to get caught. Kendall sent me a map that shows a secret pathway to the beach. It looks completely safe. Trust me," Kathryn said.

Charlie and Melanie looked at each other. Both of them hesitated. "But there's 4 of them and 5 of us," Melanie said.

"So? It's not like we're going go steady with them. It's just for fun," Gianna replied.

"I have to agree. We should be able to live a little, right?" October said.

"Well?" Kathryn asked again.

Charlie sighed, "I guess a little first day adventure would be fun. But promise we'll only spend at least 30 minutes and then we bail."

"Deal," Kathryn smiled. "Mel?"

"Sure. It would be boring to stay here alone anyways," Melanie said uneasily.

With that, the girls sneaked out of their room silently with Kathryn leading the way while she looked at the map.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Gianna asked.

"Yep. We're almost there. Don't worry," Kathryn replied.

"Why does the secret pathway have to be the forest way? I'm going to get mud on my shoes," Charlie whined.

"Don't worry. This is worth it," Kathryn said. She then put down kept the map into her pocket. "We're here!"

"Wait!" Melanie said while holding Kathryn's arm. "Are you it was Kendall who sent you the map?"

"Yes. I'm 100% sure," Kathryn replied while walking through the bushes. "HI!" she greeted.

The other girls followed. Kathryn was right. All of them were there sitting by the campfire. Kendall and Carlos stood up to greet them while James and Logan remained at their seat and smiled at the girl's arrival.

"Hi girls!" Carlos greeted.

"Hi, I'm Kathryn. These are my roommates, Gianna, October, Melanie and Charlie," Kathryn introduced.

"October? That's a unique name," Kendall complimented.

"Thank you," October replied shyly.

"We're planning to go walk at the beach. Want to come along?" Carlos asked.

"What? No. Kathryn, if we wander around the school, someone will find us," Charlie informed her.

"It's fine. You can stay here with James and Logan. They're not going anywhere," Kendall offered.

"I'll stay here too," Melanie offered. “Better safe than sorry.”

"Fine, I rather not get in trouble during my first day than I already am," Charlie said.

"Suit yourselves, let's go girls," Gianna said as she pulled October's and Kathryn's arms along with Kendall and Carlos.

Right after they left, Melanie and Charlie were left behind. "Perfect, they're gone. Now what?" Charlie asked.

"Well, since James and Logan are here, we might as well hang out with them," Melanie suggested.

"I don't know about this," Charlie said nervously. 

"Don't worry. I know these guys," Melanie assured her.

"How?"

Melanie knows she shouldn't but she trust Charlie, "James is my cousin."

"Wait, if he's your cousin, then that means DiDi is your...aunt?"

"Yeah but please don't tell anyone. If anyone ever finds out, they will think I'm only here because of my aunt. Please don't tell," Melanie pleaded.

Charlie nodded, "Don’t worry. I won't tell."

"Hey, are you two just going to stand there?" James called out to them.

Melanie smiled and walked towards them but Charlie remained where she was, "Hi James, Logan."

"Long time no see," James replied. "Is your friend coming?"

Melanie turned around, "Charlie come on. They're not going to bite."

"Are they going to tell on us?" Charlie inquired while looking at James.

"Of course not. Why would we do that?" Logan asked. "We're cool. We won't tell. We promise."

"See?" Melanie assured her.

Charlie mumbled something under her breath and sat in between Melanie and James. "Does it bother you that you're going to get your PJs might get dirty?" James asked, starting a conversation.

"Does it bother you that you need your mother's permission to talk to a girl?" Charlie asked back.

Melanie and Logan laughed hysterically. "Nice one Charlie," Melanie said while trying to high five Charlie but Charlie only gave her a questioning look. Doesn't Charlie know how to high five?

"So how are you girls enjoying Girlantis Academy?" Logan asked.

"It's ok so far. I can't wait to start tomorrow!" Melanie replied.

"What major are you taking?" Logan asked.

"Fashion Designing and Entrepreneurship," Melanie replied.

"Impressive. I'm taking Entrepreneurship as well," Logan said.

While Melanie and Logan continued their conversation, Charlie sat awkwardly beside James. She didn't know what to say. She questioned whether she should just be forward by talking to James or let him have the first word.

"You don't talk much do you?" James asked Charlie suddenly.

Charlie stared at him and shrugged. "Well, let's start over. Hi, I'm James," James introduced himself while shaking her hand.

Charlie took his hand, "Charlotte. But you can call me Charlie."

"So what's your major?"

"Uh, I have 3 actually. Drama, Literature and Entrepreneurship," she answered confidently.

"Wow. Really? That's a lot don't you think?" James asked.

"Maybe to you. But I can handle it. I mean, it is one of the reasons why DiDi chose me. I'll do anything for this and to impress her," Charlie replied.

James chuckled, "Sounds like you don't like to fail."

"Well of course not. Who would want to fail?" Charlie questioned.

"True," James agreed and then stopped and stared into Charlie's eyes. "Have anyone ever told you how blue your eyes are?"

"Are you trying to hit on me?"

"Maybe," James smirked.

Charlie quickly stood up from her seat and walked away, "Wait, where are you going?" James asked.

"Back to my room. I don't want to get into trouble," Charlie said, not looking back.

"Charlie! Wait up!" Melanie called after her. "I'll see you guys around. Bye!" she said before chasing after Charlie.

"What did you say to her?" Logan asked.

"Nothing. We talked and then I just complimented her eyes," James replied.

"Looks like she doesn't like it," Logan commented. "Don't worry about it. She is probably freaking out that she's hanging out with us. She's just worried that she'll get in trouble."

James nodded, "She's kind of cute isn't she?" James asked.

"Who? Charlie?" Logan asked.

"Well yeah but I was talking about Melanie. I haven't seen her in years," James said.

"She's your cousin and you just said she's cute," Logan pointed out.

"You like her," James smirked.

"What? No. Maybe. I don't know," Logan stuttered.

"Let's get out of here. It's been a long day," James said as he put out the fire.


	3. The Morning Fiasco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girlantis Academy is home for the best of the best that will one day show the world what they are made of. For the first semester ever, power mogul DiDi Marvel has accepted 100 students to attend her school where she, and the help of various industry professionals, will help to nurture the next generation of moguls that will take the world by storm.
> 
> Four students who were lucky enough to be chosen are going to find out that success will not come easy as they thought as they struggle through to achieve to be the best of the best and be on DiDi’s good side. Each of them having a reason to prove themselves worthy to rise to the top.
> 
> May the best girl win.

The next morning, October was awoken by the sunrise and the bedroom slipper than has been thrown to her. Still eyes closed, she could hear Charlie's voice.

"Wake up! We're going to be late," she said.

October slowly rise up from her bed and stretched. It has been a tiring day yesterday. For one, she, Kathryn and Gianna had spent most of the night with Kendall and Carlos. She had to admit, she has a major crush on Kendall. He's just so funny and sweet and totally down-to-earth. But she can't help but notice that Kathryn might be crushing on Kendall too because Kathryn is as outgoing as him while October is just plain and quiet.

"Do you mind? Some of us didn't ditch the rest of us and came home late you know," Kathryn whined with her face in her pillow.

"Well that is so not my problem. What's important is that we're going to be late for breakfast on our first day of school ever," Charlie replied.

"You girls go ahead. I don't eat breakfast," Gianna said while still lying in bed.

Everything turned to Gianna and exchanged looks, "You sure?" Kathryn asked.

"Yeah, it's not my thing. I'll see you in dance class," Gianna said.

October cringed. She didn't even know eating breakfast is even “a thing”. She figured that breakfast is what people normally do in the morning. Not “a thing”. She shrugged it off and walked to her closet to pick out what to wear. Luckily, her outfit is already chosen for her thanks to the automatic uniform choser.

She liked her outfit a lot. But compared to what Charlie, Melanie and Kathryn are wearing, she felt like an ugly duckling. Melanie was now putting extra accessories to her outfit which is a yellow jersey dress with a purple cardigan with yellow tights. Kathryn's outfit is a purple and grey striped polo dress with yellow leggings. Charlie's outfit is a purple dress with a yellow belt and it was paired with long argyle knee socks.

"Need help with your outfit October?" Melanie asked.

"Uh, it's ok. I'm not sure if you can do much with it," October replied. It is true. Her outfit looks too simple to be modified. Hers is a yellow blouse with a purple scarf paired with jeans. Usually she never worries about what to wear to school because her school is always at the big room in her house.

"Nonsense, I can change any outfits I can get my hands on and turn it into a masterpiece," Melanie said. With one look at her outfit, Melanie started to take stuff out from her luggage that was still under her bag.

"Try wearing my favourite grey skirt with my black blazer which I will do some modifying while you get ready," Melanie said.

"I don't know. It's just too last minute. Maybe tomorrow?" October said.

"It's cool. This will only take five minutes. I learned how to alter clothes quickly for school every morning. It’s a piece of cake," Melanie insist.

October smiled gratefully. She never had a friend like Melanie. Well, technically, she never had friends before. All her friends were her pet horse, Pepper, and her cousins who come to her house occasionally. She never had friends like Melanie before. She told herself that if she wants to show the world that she is not shy and scared of everything, she should just take the offer and go with the flow.

After getting ready, October and her roommates (except for Gianna) were on their way to the auditorium slash cafeteria. October adjusted her blazer uneasily. She had to admit, she was getting a little nervous showing off her outfit to everyone.

"I love what you did to October's outfit Melanie," Kathryn commented. "The blazer is good touch."

"Well, it's nothing. Wait till you see what I can do in class today," Melanie said.

"I’m sure you’ll do great in your class," Charlie said.

"Yeah, by the end of the year, you'll be on DiDi's good side," October said.

"Yeah, I hope so," Melanie's voice trailed as she looked down.

Before they could say anything else, the girls have arrived and walked immediately to their table. Already there were some students and the boys who were fooling around with their food, totally oblivious to the girls admiring and gossiping how cute they were.

"So tell me again why you two ditch last night?" Kathryn asked as she dives into her breakfast that was prepared for them at their assigned tables.

Charlie was about to speak but Melanie spoke up, "It was my fault. I didn't bring along my sweater and it was getting cold so I asked Charlie to follow me back to our room and we couldn’t go back without Meredith checking up on us."

"Oh, that's too bad. We had a great time with Kendall and Carlos, didn't we October?" Kathryn asked.

"Yeah, it was definitely a lot of fun," October replied.

"Aaaanndddd...I manage to have a secret on my hand too," Kathryn said suspiciously.

"Really? Spill!" Melanie urged, while dropping her fork to hear what the secret was.

"If I tell you, it won't be a secret anymore," Kathryn replied coyly but then she put her utensil down and signal the girls to move closer. "Carlos told me James has a crush on one of us."

"Who?" Melanie urged again.

"Do you really want to know?"

"No," Charlie said.

"YES!" October and Melanie replied.

Kathryn smiled and said, "It's Charlie!"

"WHAT?" Charlie, October and Melanie yelled, causing everyone to turn heads. Once everyone turned back to what they’re doing, the girls continued to talk.

"Are you serious?" Melanie inquired.

"Dead serious! Isn't this great Charlie?" Kathryn asked.

"No, it’s not. We are not supposed to even think of the boys," Charlie reminded them.

"Oh come on Charlie. It's not every day that a hot boy band member has a crush on you!" Kathryn tried.

"Good. Then I hope he doesn't have a crush on me today or tomorrow or even ever. I came here so I can have a bright and successful future. Not worry if I look cute in front of a boy," Charlie explained. "Besides, I bet Carlos is just saying that to mess with you."

"Why would he do that?" Kathryn asked.

"Because, boys like to confuse girls. It says so in Seventeen," Charlie said.

"Tell me you don't believe in that joke. That's just a magazine, Charlie. This is the real thing. Don't you get it? It's faith that brought you and James here together," Melanie said.

"No, it's not. DiDi sees the potential I had and therefore that is what brought me here. End of discussion," Charlie stated.

"Oh come on. I bet you that James will try to hit on you any chance he gets. I hear he does that to girls he likes," Kathryn said.

"I said end of discussion!" Charlie said.

While her roommates are still arguing whether James has a crush on Charlie or not, she couldn't help but notice how cute Kendall looks. She could've sworn Kendall turned around and smiled at her. She felt her heart skipped a beat.

"October? October!" Melanie called while Kathryn threw her apple at her.

"Hey! What was that for?" she said.

"You were drooling," Charlie replied.

"The question is, which one is she drooling at?" Kathryn said while playing with her chin.

"Oh no, don't tell me you're crushing on one of them too," Charlie pleaded.

"I didn't say I am," October defended herself.

"So who do you have your drool on?" Kathryn asked.

"Um, who she has her drool on?" Melanie echoed Kathryn's weird question.

"Guys, I rather not talk about this and Charlie's right, the boys are off limits. Unless we want to be expelled, I don't think we should see them anymore," October said.

"Yay! October's on my side," Charlie cheered.

"I'm not in anyone's side. If I do have a side, I would be in DiDi's side. At least that way I'll be safe," October said.

"Suit yourself girls. That leaves more for me," Kathryn said while taking a bite of her breakfast.


	4. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you are born to be talented, there is one school that can help you reach your true potential. Located in an island just off Los Angeles, there is a school called Girlantis Academy for Girls. It is a very prestigious school for the amazingly gifted girls in United States.
> 
> All the students were handpicked but founder and headmistress DiDi Marvel, one of the richest and powerful women in the world. She is letting her son, James Diamond and his friends, Kendall Knight, Carlos Garcia and Logan Mitchell attend Girlantis Academy as the only boys in school. Here's the catch, no girl should be seen or have any contact with any of the boys except during classes or with an authorized supervision or they will be expelled.
> 
> But what girl can resist 4 hot guys in an all girl school?

So far the day has been going on very well but it is also very stressful. For Melanie, usually first day of schools are supposed to be all about getting to know each other and go over the basics but apparently in Girlantis, you should've read the basics before the first session. She had a hard time keeping up during Entrepreneurship class and asking Charlie for help is not useful.

"You should've read the basics before we got here," Charlie said before turning her head back to the lecturer. She was crazily taking notes and asking questions. Melanie wondered how she or anyone manages to pay attention.

In class, Logan was also there with Kendall. Like Charlie, Logan was also paying close attention while Melanie paid attention to him. She couldn't help but not stare at him. As she remembered Logan, he was kind of the geek of the group but that doesn't mean he was a thick glass wearing geek. He was a cool geek. The one that is still looks hot even after he just said something smart that you don't understand.

Could it be that she might be crushing on Logan again? Logan was after all her first crush and you know what they say, you can never forget your first love.

Soon the bell rang but Melanie didn't hear it because she was too busy paying attention to Logan. Charlie, who was sitting beside her followed her gaze and then elbowed her.

"Have you always had a crush on Logan or something?" Charlie asked straightforwardly.

"What? No," Melanie answered quickly.

"Mmhm, yeah, I'll believe that," Charlie replied. "See you later."

Thanks to her schedule, her next class was held in the afternoon which is two hours away. That leaves her some time to go through the basics for her next class before it's too late. As she leaves for class, she plans to head to the library but suddenly, her iGirl vibrated. There was a message. She clicked opened and read the message.

Come to my office ASAP. - DiDi

Melanie reread the message again. What did DiDi want with her? Perhaps she wants Melanie to do that favour she talked about when DiDi accepted her into Girlantis. While making her way to DiDi's office, she wondered what DiDi would make her do. Who DiDi ask her to do her errands for her? Nah, she has like millions of assistants to do all her work for her.

Finally, she arrived to the office. Like the rest of Girlantis, it had the whole futuristic look with digital pictures of DiDi and James with his friends. Melanie couldn't help but stop and look at the picture or DiDi with her mother that was taken ages ago when the both of them were teenagers. They look happy and freindly, unlike now.

"Can I help you?" a lady sitting in front of DiDi's office asked. She name plate showed 'Yvonne Long'.

"Uh yeah. DiDi asked to me to see her," Melanie replied.

"Name?"

"Melanie."

Yvonne rolled her eyes, "Last name?"

"Anderson."

"Oh right, Miss Anderson. Miss Marvel will see you now," Yvonne said.

"Thank you," Melanie replied while taking a sweet from the bowl at Yvonne's desk.

"Teenagers," Yvonne mumbled while getting back to work.

Melanie knocked on the big office door and slowly entered the office. There, she sees DiDi seated at her desk and looked ready for whatever it is that is going to happen.

"Welcome Melanie. Please have a seat," DiDi said. Melanie uneasily walked towards the chair and sat, not making eye contact with DiDi.

"So this is a nice office," Melanie commented.

"Yes, it is. That is a very nice outfit you put together. I heard that you were also responsible for October's outfit today. I have to say, I am impressed," DiDi said.

"Thank you."

"Now let's cut to the chase. I know you and your roommates sneaked off last night to see James and the boys," DiDi informed her.

Melanie's heart stopped, "You do?"

"I would be lying if I say I am not angry with all of you. Even right after I specifically said to each and every one of you that the boys are off-limits but there I was, called into my control room with security cameras seeing you and your friends together with the boys," DiDi scolded her.

"But it wasn't my fault! I didn't want to go at first," Melanie defended herself.

"Then why did you?" DiDi asked sternly.

Melanie didn't know what to answer. She can't just say that she wants to follow her friends. That's a lame excuse. "Why won't you any of the students socialize with the boys?" Melanie asked back.

"Because, I am helping all of you to be as independent and successful as me. Boys are just a distraction that's keeping you to reach your goal. Trust me, I had to learn it the hard way," DiDi answered back.

"Then why did you bring them here? I bet they have a much better time in LA being the famous boy band that they are," Melanie fought.

"Do you know how long has it been since I have seen my son? Do you have any idea how much it took me to make him come and stay with me so I can be closer to him?" DiDi explained.

Melanie started to feel sorry for DiDi. DiDi and James' father divorced when James was little. DiDi had custody of him throughout his childhood but when James was 13, the court granted James' father full custody because DiDi was always working.

"I even had to bring his friends over so he won't be sad and lonely. It's hard to be a mother and a powerful woman at the same time. There are things that we do that you just won't understand," DiDi continued.

"Alright, I'm sorry if I offend you. Is there anything else?" Melanie inquired. She wanted to get out of there quickly.

"Yes. Since you broke a rule, you will be suspended," DiDi stated.

"Whoa, suspended?"

"Unless, you do as I say," DiDi continued.

"What do you want me to do?" Melanie asked.

DiDi smirked suspiciously and walked to the window. "I know that my son and his friends are troublemakers and they won't do as I say. That leaves the rest of the girls here too. Your job, is to help me get rid of any of the girls that broke the same rule as you did," DiDi stated.

"You mean...being your rat?"

DiDi turned to face her again. "I wouldn't use the term 'rat' but rather my own little 'spy'."

"Forget it. I won't do it," Melanie replied.

"Alright. Then you are expelled."

"I thought you said I am only suspended."

"Yes but you broke 2 rules already. Seeing the boys and not listening to what I'm telling you to do. I did say that you owe me a favour for letting you in Girlantis Academy although that you are my niece. Do you remember that deal Melanie?" DiDi asked.

"How could I forget?" Melanie mumbled. She doesn't want to be expelled. Her first day is barely over yet. "Alright, I'll do it."

DiDi smiled in satisfaction. "Then your first task is, give me the name or names of your roommate that planned this little gathering you had yesterday. You have until Friday to give me a name or I'll just randomly pick a name and expel her."

"You can't do that," Melanie said.

"I can. And I will. Now run along. I have important things to do," DiDi said dismissing her.

Melanie felt the world just stopped. She was just told to sabotage one of her roommates. She can't do that even though she knows it was all Kathryn's idea. But in the end Gianna and October also supported the idea. She can't just do that to her roommates. Even though her and Gianna never got along, she still can't do that. Word will spread that she's the 'rat' and no one will want to be friends with her.

While still in deep thoughts, she bumped into someone and knocked herself down.

"I am so sorry. I should've look where I was going," the person that knocked her down said. Without even looking at the person, she already recognised the voice. It was Logan.

"It's fine," Melanie replied while getting up and rubbing dirt of her outfit.

"I saw you coming out of Miss Marvel's office. Is everything alright?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. Everything's fine," Melanie lied. She then realised that DiDi was probably looking through a security monitor. "I better get going. Bye."


	5. Get Away From Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you are born to be talented, there is one school that can help you reach your true potential. Located in an island just off Los Angeles, there is a school called Girlantis Academy for Girls. It is a very prestigious school for the amazingly gifted girls in United States.
> 
> All the students were handpicked but founder and headmistress DiDi Marvel, one of the richest and powerful women in the world. She is letting her son, James Diamond and his friends, Kendall Knight, Carlos Garcia and Logan Mitchell attend Girlantis Academy as the only boys in school. Here's the catch, no girl should be seen or have any contact with any of the boys except during classes or with an authorized supervision or they will be expelled.
> 
> But what girl can resist 4 hot guys in an all girl school?

Charlie examined her school map once again on her iGirl device. It was time for her literature session and she was lost. She wondered why the school has to have so many different buildings. She wished she could rent a scooter like most of the students did but she remembered one time her father told her not to ride a scooter or a motorcycle because he thinks it's just too dangerous. Although, Charlie thinks a motorcycle much more dangerous than a scooter.

Being Charlie, she never disobeyed her father but now that she was desperate, she sure wished that there's a scooter rental place nearby so she could rent one. She looked at her map once again. She hated maps. Mainly because she doesn't know how to read maps but she never admitted it. Telling people your weakness is the last thing you should do. At least that is what DiDi Marvel said in her autobiography.

While really looking at her map, she didn't realize that she was at the road. Some students horned their scooters, yelling at her to move away. Charlie reacted quickly and stepped foot again on the sidewalk. Suddenly, someone horned at her and stopped in front of her. Charlie recognised that someone anywhere. His brown hair was a little ruined by the wind but he still had that friendly smile on his face.

"Hey, you're not planning to kill yourself already did you?" James asked jokingly with a grin.

Charlie ignored him and walked away. James slowly followed her with his scooter, following her speed. "Did I do something to you? Because I don't remember doing anything that is making you being so mad at me," James said.

"I'm not mad at you," Charlie said, not looking at James as she continues walking.

"Then why do you act like you do?" James asked.

"You know why," Charlie replied.

Then it hit James. Of course, the big rule in Girlantis. No girl should ever talk to him or his friends. That's what he gets for coming to Girlantis Academy. He knew he had to try something. "Well...where are you headed?" James asked.

"The Literature Building," Charlie answered.

James noticed the way she is reading the map and know she has no idea where to go, "Are you lost?"

"No," Charlie lied.

"Really? Because the building is just right in front you," James stopped and point.

Charlie looked up and sees the building with the words 'Jane Austen Literature Building' in big bold letters. At that moment, she felt like an idiot. She kept her map in her bag and walked quickly towards the building.

"Hey! Wait up!" James called after her as he parked his scooter.

"What?" Charlie turned around, annoyed. "I'm going to be late."

"Yeah, so will I. I have the same class too," James said, showing his schedule.

"Yay for us," Charlie said sarcastically and continued to make her way towards the building with James following behind her.

"So I was wondering, if my mom..er..DiDi didn't set a rule that the girls here can't hang out with me, would you consider going out with me?" James asked.

Charlie stopped at her tracks. She could have sworn that James had indirectly asked her out. Which is bad. "No," she answered.

James eyes grew in curious, "Why not?"

"Well, for one, all the girls here would want to go out with you and you'd be surrounded by the girls long enough for you not to notice that I even exist," Charlie explained.

"You just mentioned some cliché chick flick," James pointed out. "And you do know what happens at the end of the movie right?"

Charlie rolled her eyes as she stopped outside the classroom, "Your mother is doing you a favour with this rule. Things might get complicated if you start dating one of her students," Charlie replied.

"Well rules are meant to be broken," James replied simply.

"Not all of them," Charlie debated.

"CHARLIE! WAIT UP!" someone yelled. Charlie turned her head and saw Kathryn running up to her. "Thank god I'm not late. I had trouble finding this place."

Kathryn then turned to James and exchanged a look to Charlie who scoffed and entered the class. "Charlie! Hold on," Kathryn called after. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Charlie said while trying to find a seat. Usually she likes to sit at the front but all the front seats were taken so she had to settle with sitting at the second row.

"It doesn't look like nothing to me," Kathryn replied while taking the seat right next to her.

"It doesn't matter ok? Can we just leave it?" Charlie pleaded.

"Did he ask you out?" Kathryn whispered.

Before Charlie could argue again, an adult with glasses wearing a power suit much like DiDi walked in. Her facial expression showed everything but cheerful. "Quiet class. Please everyone, take your seats. That includes you too Mr Diamond. You can have a seat right next to Ms Hamilton by the second row."

Charlie felt like killing herself. Not only does she have a guy that she doesn't like crushing on her, but she also has a nosy roommate who won't keep her mouth shut. Charlie is hoping that time would pass quickly so she could escape the stressful environment.

Throughout the class, she couldn't really concentrate. For one, Kathryn could not stop fidgeting in her seat. She didn't pay attention to a single thing the teacher said. In a word, Kathryn was just unprofessional. On the other hand, James could not stop giving her notes in class. She mostly ignored all of them by handing it back to him with no reply. She didn't have time to exchange phone numbers. Why won't James just leave her alone? He has to get over the whole crush thing. After all, they are just teenagers and everyone knows that teenage love doesn't last.

Charlie then remembered one time in the 8th grade, she had this huge crush on this guy name Ryan Taylor who is also a few years older than her. He was the hottest boy in school and every girl wanted to go out with him. Including her. She remembered stalking Ryan and always tried to get his attention but always fail in the end. One time, she really embarrassed herself big time when she asks Ryan out on a date in front of everyone in school and he ended up rejecting her because he already has a girlfriend in another school. Charlie remembered coming home that day depressed. She vowed to herself to never fall in love fast again and that she did. Since then, Charlie had never had a boyfriend. Neither did she have a date to go to a dance with.

She couldn't help but feel that James might be having the same feeling she had after what happened to Ryan. But she told herself that this was different. Ryan wasn't that off limits like James. James practically has surveillance cameras in his books and stuff. She then told herself to just resist James and walk away. Just like what she normally does.

"Miss Hamilton!" the teacher called her. Right after Charlie responded, "Please pay attention. One more stunt like that and you'll be send to DiDi right away," she warned.

"Sorry, Miss Cartwright. It won't happen again," Charlie replied frantically.

Miss Cartwright gave her a look and continued teaching. Now that Charlie is now more focused, she can concentrate on what's more important.

"As I was saying, for your assignment today, write a poetry about anything it is you want. It does not have to be complicated. Don't even think about it. Express your creativity with a pen and a piece of paper. We will have a discussion about it in the next session," Miss Cartwright said just in time for the bell to ring. Charlie quickly gathered her stuff and head towards the exit to get away from James and Kathryn.

"Charlie! Wait up!" James and Kathryn called after but Charlie ignored them and kept on walking.

Meanwhile, still in the classroom, James walked towards Kathryn. "Hey, you're roommates with Charlie right?" he asked.

"Yup, let me guess you need help to get Charlie to go out with you, right?" Kathryn inquired.

James nodded and smirked at her, "Do you have anything in mind?"


	6. Accidental

Kathryn adjusted her hair in the tight bun. She was having her first dancing session and unlike her literature class before, she doesn't have to learn the basics from a book because she already knows the basics and she knows she is going to rock.

Back at home, Kathryn was the superstar dancer of her hometown. She was always praised by her dance instructor, Hazel Starlet, who is like practically her second mother. Since she was only 8, her parents have decided to send her to a dance school and since then, Kathryn has never failed to stay at the spotlight. Her other dance mates all look up to her and always envy her every move. That is something Kathryn got used to and she knows that her legacy will continue at Girlantis.

Before reaching to the floor of the dance studio, Kathryn took out a necklace from her bag. It was a necklace her mother gave her when she had her first ever performance. Kathryn had always worn it ever since before practices and performances. It was her lucky charm. The necklace was also a locket. It had a picture of her and her mother. Kathryn tries not to think about it but she does miss her mother so much. Life has never been the same ever since her mother died. Her father suddenly became strict with her and was the one who forced her to attend Girlantis because he couldn't wait to get rid of her quickly. She didn't care though. She has everything she ever need in Girlantis.

As the elevator doors opened, Kathryn entered an amazing dance studio she had ever seen in her life. It was huge. It might be even be bigger than a basketball court. On the walls, there were digital pictures of dancers dancing. Kathryn couldn't help but smile. It felt like home to her.

"Kathryn! Over here!" someone shouted. Kathryn eyes glaze over as she tried to find who was calling her. When she looked, it was Gianna by the hand bars doing stretches. She wasn't the only one there. There were like 10 other dancers too, including October, who looks very dancer ready.

"Hi, Gianna! Nice of you to wake up," Kathryn replied.

"Everyone needs her beauty sleep. You should know. You got enough of it," Gianna said as she gave her a friendly grin.

Kathryn wasn't sure if it was too early to say it but she might have just found her new best friend. She and Gianna just have so many things in common. They love dancing, boys, partying but mostly dancing. She is like her long lost twin. She would say Melanie, October and Charlie is her best friends too since they're roomies but they just don't have that many things in common like her and Gianna. But then again, October is here in dance. Perhaps she's into dance as much as her.

"Ready to hit it October?" Kathryn asked.

"I guess. I'm a little nervous. What if I'm not good enough?" October replied.

"Don't sweat it. DiDi won't let you in Girlantis Academy if she knew you were scared," Gianna said.

"Yeah, but still. Even if this doesn't work out, I still have photography to fall back on," October said.

"Yeah, good for you," Gianna said as she adjusted her dance attire. Kathryn could not help but notice the colourful bracelet at her wrist.

She was about to compliment it when suddenly, she elevator doors opened to reveal a tall woman with red hair and a very thin body, walked in with her chin held high. She tossed her bags to the side and turned to the students.

"Oh my gosh! Can it be her?" Gianna inquired.

"It couldn't be," Kathryn said.

"Who is she?" October asked.

Kathryn and Gianna both turned to her, "Are you kidding me? That is Vivian Rogue. One of the best dancers in the world," Gianna replied.

"And she's going to be here teaching us? This is awesome!" Kathryn squealed.

"First positions!" Vivian shouted as she faced the mirror. All of the girls quickly walked towards the mirror and obeyed Vivian. She then turned to the class and observe each and every one of them.

She stopped at a girl and commented on her posture saying that she is going to get the part of Quasimodo from Notre Dame if she doesn't stop slouching. Each comment got more and more hurtful. The girls that were attacked tried not to cry. They held their head high like Vivian and tried not to take her words harshly.

She then stopped at October. "Good posture. But try not to look like you are about to be eaten. Your audience wants to see confidence not Scary Movie 3," Vivian commented.

Next was Gianna. Gianna was ready for anything. Vivian walked around her trying to find a flaw but even Kathryn can't find a flaw. Failed to find anything, she then faced Kathryn. Kathryn tried to copy Gianna's confidence and hoped Vivian won't find anything wrong with her. Luckily, like Gianna, it didn't end so badly after all. Kathryn was celebrating inside. She felt like cheering but she still have to remain her perfect posture.

When Vivian finished her inspection, she turned back to the mirror. "As you all know, my name is Vivian, also known as one of the greatest dancers in history. DiDi Marvel had come to me to help her nurture her future apprentices and that I promised to do," Vivian started.

"Anyone can look like a dancer. But, if you don't show what you have, there is no point calling you a dancer at all. Dance is a way of art that you express using your body. It is also one thing to dance with your feet, and another thing to dance from your heart. Now, form a circle. When I give you the 'Go', you will show me why DiDi had chosen you to attend this class," Vivian said as the students quickly made a circle.

While other students look terrified, she was ready. One thing about dance is that it comes to you naturally. She was ready for anything.

Vivian then turned on the stereo to a pop salsa song. "The music will evolve as you dance. Control your body and move with the music as one. Quasimodo, go!"

Quasimodo, aka girl with hunchback, stepped forward and danced along with the music. The music then changed into classical. Kathryn could already see hunchback girl panicking.

"Get back to the circle Quasimodo! Pigtails, you're next!" Vivian ordered as she shouted through the music. Soon every girl tried to show Vivian their best but they were unimpressive in Vivian's words.

Next was Gianna. During Gianna's turn, a hip hop song came on and Gianna started her routine with triple turns and as the song soon transitioned to a slow song, so did her body movement. "Back to the circle! Dirty blonde with necklace, let's go!" Vivian shouted.

With that, Kathryn took a deep breath and tried to remember a routine she did a couple years ago. The thing is, the routine works for any genre. It was pure genius. She had standing ovations for it. While dancing, Vivian suddenly turned off the stereo and walked towards her.

"What is your name?" she asked.

Kathryn smiled confidently. Vivian Rogue just asked her for her name. She knew she already her favourite. "Kathryn Hotz. Was I good?"

"Good is not the word I would use. Disastrous would be a better use of words," Vivian replied.

"What?"

"You were not dancing from your heart. When there is no choreography given, a dancer must improvise from her heart. Not by repeating the same routine over and over again. I have reviewed all of your dance recitals and you already did this routine before, haven't you?" Vivian accused.

"Yes."

Vivian gave her a look and walked away, "Now this is not the kind of behaviour I do not expect from all of you. You are dancers. Not copycats. And take off that necklace. It is a big distraction from your performance," she ordered.

Kathryn slowly removed the necklace and placed it in her pocket. She could not believe she was shammed in front of everyone. "Back to the circle, Hotz. Finally, Pale, get in and GO!" Vivian said as she pushed October into the circle.

Although October started off timid, she gave a perfect performance. She performed as passionate as Gianna but better. She did turns, kicks, flips. At that moment, Kathryn felt like killing herself. Or at least ruin October's performance. Vivian then turned off the stereo again.

"Nice work Pale. Come with me to work with your turns. You too, purple skirt. Everybody else, get a five minute break and come back ready and not horrible," Vivian ordered and signalled October and Gianna to follow her.

While Vivian was helping October, the girls were all chatting about how they were shammed. They were also talking about October's performance. Kathryn had never been jealous of another dancer. Why was she feeling so down about it? She turned to October and Gianna who are trying to improve to the standard of Vivian. She sure wished she was one of them.

October was now doing turns. It seems like Vivian was not impressed and asked her and Gianna to do it repeatedly. Vivian then turned to her back to check her cell phone while October and Gianna worked on the turns. When October was doing her turns while eyes closed, Gianna made her trip causing her to land directly at her ankle.

October cried in pain. Kathryn immediately ran towards October and so did Gianna who looked so innocent like it wasn't her fault. Did she do that on purpose? She couldn't inquire this because no one but her saw what actually happen.

After class, everyone was already sweaty. It has been a long class. October was being treated and was send to the Girlantis Clinic. Kathryn still had to inquire what she saw was true. She grabbed Gianna's arm and pulled her to one corner.

"Did you do that to October on purpose?" she whispered to her angrily.

"Do what?" Gianna asked innocently.

"I saw what you did. It wasn't very nice," Kathryn said.

"Well being nice won't get you anywhere, copy-Kat. Don't even think for one second you had a change against her. I'm doing you a favour," Gianna responded and walked away.

At that moment, Kathryn regretted calling Gianna a best friend. More like a best enemy.


	7. Like Home

It was already evening and the sun had already set. Right after her History of Fashion Designers class, Melanie made her way directly to the Girlantis beach. She usually goes somewhere quiet when she's stressed. DiDi's voice is still playing in her head repeatedly. She can still remember every detail of the conversation.

_DiDi smirked suspiciously and walked to the window. "I know that my son and his friends are troublemakers and they won't do as I say. That leaves the rest of the girls here too. Your job is to help me get rid of any of the girls that broke the same rule as you did," DiDi stated._

_"You mean...being your rat?"_

_DiDi turned to face her again. "I wouldn't use the term 'rat' but rather my own little 'spy'."_

_"A spy is synonymous with ‘rat’ or a ‘snitch.’ Anyways, you can forget it. I won't do it and I won’t be your little snitch," Melanie replied, crossing her arms._

_"Alright, in that case you are expelled."_

_"I thought you said I am only suspended."_

_"Yes but you broke 2 rules already. Seeing the boys and refusing to what I'm telling you to do,” DiDi pointed out. “I did say that you owe me a favour for letting you in Girlantis Academy although that you are my niece. By doing so, I risked being accused of nepotism. Do you remember that deal Melanie?" DiDi asked._

She did not quite understand the nepotism part considering she let James attend her own school as well. DiDi is so hard to comprehend at time. Melanie especially could not forget DiDi’s final statement that is the cause of the stress she’s currently having:

_"Then your first task is, give me the name or names of your roommate that planned this little gathering you had yesterday. You have until Friday to give me a name or I'll just randomly pick a name and expel her."_

She can't give DiDi Kathryn's, October's and Gianna's name. What if in the end, they don't get expelled and then the three of them will come back and taunt her for being a spy. That is not what she plans to do when she came to Girlantis. She just wanted to blend in but at the same time stand out so that DiDi would take notice of her. Why doesn't anything just go her way?

It's situations like these that she wished she was at home with her family with her mom, dad and little sister Jamie. She glanced to her watch. 6.45pm. She could imagine her family right now in the dining room setting up the table for dinner and her mom would cook some delicious dish that she would ask for more two or three times. Then she would be arguing with her sister over who gets to watch TV after dinner and then her dad would settle the argument over a game of heads and tails. Usually she hates it because she always loses but now, she would do anything to get onto the next flight home.

Suddenly, she heard her iGirl beeped and there was a new message for her from Charlie.

Where are you? Dinner is at 7. I heard that there's going to be a huge important announcement during dinner.

Melanie couldn’t help but giggle a little bit. Although she only knew Charlie for a day, she could already say that it was typical Charlie, always in alert mode. She was glad that she told Charlie that she was related to DiDi. It was nice to tell someone just to lift the pressure off her shoulders if just a little bit. She trusts Charlie that she won’t say anything or tell anyone. 

While packing her stuff to make her way for dinner, she heard something at a nearby bush.

"Who's there?" she said. She walked closer to the bush, bracing herself for whatever it is. "I know you're out there," she said again. Before she could touch the bush, someone jumped out of the bush, making Melanie screamed. She then heard laughter of boys. It was none other than Carlos, Logan, James and Kendall.

"You freaks! You scared me!" Melanie shouted at them, while shoving James as hard as she could but James didn’t even move from his spot.

The guys, however, could not stop laughing at her. "Chill out Mel. It's just us," Kendall said while still laughing.

Melanie scoffed playfully. She was kind of used to their antics whenever she would come to visit James in Minnesota when they were younger, "What are you guys doing here?" she asked. 

"The question is, what are you doing here? Dinner is in like 15 minutes. You’re going to get in trouble," James said.

"I'm on my way there. Charlie just texted me," Melanie replied, rolling her eyes as she picked up some items she dropped on the ground with the help of Logan.

James then let out a sound, "Sooo, how close are you with Charlie exactly?" James asked curiously, putting his hands in his pockets.

Melanie simply shrugged, "We're cool I guess. Why?" 

"James is in love with Charlie," Carlos interrupted while Kendall and Logan made kissy noises. Melanie had to laugh at their behaviour. They are still the same guys they were when they were little. Always so childish. They're like a 10 year old stuck in 16 year old bodies. It was a wonder why DiDi wanted to keep a close eye on James.

"No, I'm not in love with her. I just think she's cute and I'm kind of into her I guess," James said with his face turning red. “I mean…whatever.”

"Yeah, the problem is, she's not into him and he can't stand it which is a typical human reaction really. Some people tend to go for someone who doesn’t want them. James is currently exemplifying that," Logan told Melanie. “Either that or he is masking his inner need for comfort from someone who somehow reminds him of his mother. In other words, mother complex,” he whispered to her. While James gave Logan a death glare, Melanie laughed along with them.

"So I bet you guys have a plan to help James right?" Melanie guessed. They always have a plan to help out one another even if it’s stupid.

"You know it and it's going to rock," Kendall replied proudly

"What are you going to do? Kidnap her and make her like James?" she joked.

"Of course not. That's plan Z," Carlos replied.

"Interesting," Melanie said sarcastically when her iGirl beeped again and it was from Charlie.

Hello? Where are you? Dinner is in 10 minutes! Hurry up! I don’t want to sit in the same table as Gianna without you here with me.

Melanie was about to reply when James was lurking towards her screen, casting a shadow over her device. "Is it Charlie?" James asked curiously.

"Is she saying how not charming and not handsome he is?" Kendall joked.

"Hey! If anything, I am the most good looking member here," James argued.

"Charlie just reminded me to go to dinner now. Are you guys coming?" Melanie asked.

"You go ahead. We're planning on coming in a bit later," Kendall said with a sneaky smile on his face.

Melanie nodded and walked away. She knew they were up to something when Kendall smiles like that and she doesn't want to be a part of their mischief. Suddenly she felt a hand grabbing on to her arm. "Hey hold on. I overheard that Miss Marvel gave you an ultimatum because she knows that you and your roommates sneaked off last night. I'm sorry you have to go through that. If we knew this would happen, we would have never done it in the first place," Logan said.

"Oh, it's fine. I can handle it," Melanie lied.

"What are you going to do about it?" Logan wanted to know.

"I'm not sure but I'll figure it out. Don't worry about it," Melanie answered, hoping that would convince him. The last thing she wants is to get anyone else involved in the nonsense she’s going through. 

"Do you need any help?" Logan asked.

"No thanks. Really. It's alright. I have to go now. Bye," Melanie said, walking away. She was already in enough trouble. Getting Logan involved is the last thing she should do.

During dinner, Melanie did not have any appetite to eat. Suddenly her usually big appetite for food was gone as she was thinking about what was going to happen soon enough. Soon, one of her roommates is going to be gone and it would be because of her. 

She glanced over at the empty seat of their table belonging to October. She heard from Gianna that she had injured herself during dance class and she was on bed rest. Hearing that was such a shame because it was only the first day of class and someone was injured. 

Charlie could not bear to see her friend being down. She knew she had to cheer Melanie up, "Grapes? They're good to eat after your dinner. It also helps with your digestion," she said.

Melanie could not help but smile at her new friend, "Thanks Charlie."

"Is everything ok with you?" Charlie asked, as she put another grape in her mouth.

"I rather not talk about it at the moment," Melanie replied. She was very unsure whether to tell Charlie about what DiDi told her. 

What if Charlie turns out to be sabotage-r and forces her to get rid of someone she dislikes? Then again, something inside her tells her that Charlie is not that kind of person that would do that. As far as she knew Charlie, she was honest and was a good person. She could be a little bit uptight but overall a good person.

"Can I have some of your grapes too, Charlie? Mine ran out," Kathryn asked. Charlie kindly passed the bowl to her. Even Kathryn looks like she is going to kill herself. She kept stuffing herself with food.

"You seem very hungry, Kathryn. Is everything ok?" Melanie asked.

Kathryn glanced at Gianna uneasily and nodded while continuing stuffing herself with food. "How was your first dance lesson?" Charlie asked.

"It was awesome and I practically killed the competition. Right, Kathryn?" Gianna smirked at the blonde.

"More like tripped the competition," Kathryn mumbled under her breath that was barely audible to hear but Melanie managed to make it out as they were sitting side-by-side.

"What was that?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing, I said I liked this chicken that I'm having. It’s nice to have something to eat," Kathryn covered up unintelligently which made everyone at the table look at her weirdly.

Suddenly, all the lights went off. Everyone started to buzz about inquiring what was going on.

"Is it a blackout?" Gianna asked.

"No way. DiDi is too efficient to allow a silly blackout like this," Melanie said.

"Then what is going on?" Gianna asked again.

"I might have an idea what is going on," Kathryn said with a mischievous smile on her face, looking over at Charlie.

And then, different colour of lights starts to flash and then the curtain of the stage opened to reveal Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos on stage with microphones in their hands and then the music started and the boys started to sing. The backdrop of the stage had the words: Picture This, which Melanie guessed was the title of the song.

"Oh my goodness! Am I dreaming or are Big Time Rush giving us an exclusive performance?" Gianna squealed.

“Is this even allowed?” Charlie asked concernedly. 

Carlos stepped forward and sang the first verse of the song as students started running towards to bottom of the stage and danced along:

_Picture this, first kiss in the moonlight  
Slow dance, cover band playing all night  
Meant to be, cool breeze feeling so right  
Picture this, picture this  
Picture this, holding hands on the boardwalk  
Perfect date, out late, making small talk  
Arcade, playing games you can win it all  
Picture this, picture this_

James sang the next verse while glancing towards where Melanie and Charlie were still sitting at their table.

_When you look into your future  
Who's there standing  
With you when you close your eyes_

BTR continued singing their song and got the students pumped for sure. Gianna and Kathryn were at the front of stage dancing to the song along with the other students while some students were still sitting where they were to avoid getting into trouble.

It then came to Melanie that this was the plan the guys were talking about earlier. This was their plan to help James woo Charlie. Melanie turned to face Charlie whose facial expression showed how uncomfortable and disgusted she was. She then got up her seat in the midst of their performance and stormed out, passing through DiDi who was with her assistant. 

DiDi walked towards the control switches and turned off the music while turning all the lights back on. She demanded every student to get back to their seats and continue their dinner while BTR stood on stage waiting for what’s come to them. Melanie noticed how James looked back over at where Charlie was sitting and sighed. He looked almost disappointed.

DiDi grabbed a working microphone and spoke, "James, Carlos, Kendall and Logan, get off my stage and wait for me outside," she ordered. “As for you ladies, I expected better from you.”

She handed the microphone over to his assistant and exited the cafeteria along with the guys following her behind. It was just like old times. James and his friends getting in trouble while Melanie just sat at the side lines watching them get scolded for what they did. It may not be home but it has the same feeling. She was glad.


	8. Best Friends

Charlie let out a deep breath and closed her eyes as she made her way back to her room suite. It had been a long day and all she wants to do is crawl into her bed and just lie down. She also felt like killing herself for storming out in the middle of dinner. She didn't even know why she did that. I wondered if Melanie thinks she’s overly dramatic.

When seeing James perform on stage singing that song, she knew the song was about her. She saw him scribbling words in his notepad during their literature class. She was impressed though that he can write a song that fast and performs it so well.

Right now, she was having one of those feelings where she can't figure out what to do and why she was feeling that way right now. She hates to admit it but she felt bad leaving like that. Perhaps right now, James is feeling the same way she felt when she found out Ryan Taylor had a girlfriend and was never even into her. She wished she could just rewind time and redo the scene all over again just like she does when performing on stage for a play during a rehearsal. She wondered why she can’t just be a little low maintenance and just go with the flow.

When she opened of her room suite which is going to her new home for the rest of her time in Girlantis, she saw October in bed with her leg in a cast. She also had a tray of food in front of her which she guessed was brought by someone.

"Hey," October greeted while sitting up. 

Charlie gave her a friendly smile, "Hey, I heard you got hurt today. Are you going to be ok?" Charlie asked while sitting at her own bed.

"No. Because of this I can't dance for weeks and the doctor said I won't be recovering fast enough for me to join DiDi’s big showcase that I heard is coming up in 2 months," October said. “In addition to this, I have to be on bed rest for the next few days which means I can’t attend any of my classes. Although, they did arrange for me to watch it livestream.”

Charlie nodded understandingly. When students got accepted, the acceptance letter included a timeline on some of the things students can look forward to while attending Girlantis. One of it was a showcase for students to present how they have put their knowledge from being in Girlantis to good use. The event will be going on for a week and DiDi will call in big names to come and see them perform. Overall, it's a big deal.

"At least you still have photography right?" Charlie tried.

October sighed, "Yeah, I guess so. I don’t know if I can do well when I can barely stand on my own two legs, let alone hold a camera,” she responded. “But, enough about me. How's your day? Killed any classes with your intellectual yet?"

"It was productive, I guess. The lecturers are super successful and I learned a lot," Charlie answered.

"Where are the rest the girls?" October asked.

"They're probably still at dinner. I left early," Charlie replied.

"Why? I heard there was a big important assembly or something," October inquired.

"Well it was big but it wasn't close to important to be honest. Big Time Rush just gave a surprise performance to the whole school," Charlie answered simply.

"And you didn't stay?" October asked like Charlie was an alien who doesn’t belong on Earth.

Charlie shook her head no and shrugged, "I'm not into BTR that much."

"What? How can you not like Big Time Rush? Everyone loves Big Time Rush. Didn't any of your friends in your old school were crazy about them?" she wanted to know.

"Yeah, there were but I'm just not that interested I guess. I mean, I like some of their music but I’m just not too crazy about the guys," Charlie replied.

"You don't know what you're missing then," October smirked.

"I think I'll suffer," Charlie joked.

October and Charlie spend the rest of the time trading stories and chatting. Charlie really liked talking to October very much. She was easy to talk to. Not like Melanie is not. Although Charlie practically considers Melanie as her best friend in Girlantis already, there's still this big gap in between them. Although they shared a secret that Melanie is DiDi's niece that is as far as she knew about Melanie. October on the other hand may be shy but she really opens up once you get to know her.

Moments later, Melanie, Kathryn and Gianna finally arrived home. None of them really said a word. All they did was come in and got ready for bed. When Gianna was climbing into bed, she called Charlie, "So why did you just left dinner like that, Charlie?" Gianna asked.

"Uh...I was having stomach aches," Charlie answered.

"From what?" Gianna asked again.

"From eating all those grapes I'm guessing. You're right, it does help with my digestion," Melanie butted in.

"Are you sure you're comfortable October? Do you need another pillow?" Kathryn asked suddenly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it. Good night everyone," October said before turning off her lamp by her bedside. Soon everyone followed except Charlie who was still seated in her bed.

Gianna then sound, "Aren't you going to sleep?" she asked.

"Sorry, I just don't feel like sleeping yet," Charlie replied.

"Then count sheep or something. Please turn off your lamp. I can't sleep with the lights on," Gianna demanded.

"Sorry," Charlie said while turning off her lamp and getting up from her bed.

"Where are you going?" October asked.

"I'm going to sit at the couch and read some magazines until I doze off. Reading usually helps me to sleep," Charlie replied.

"I'll go with you," Melanie offered.

"No, that's ok."

"It's cool. I don't mind staying up all night," Melanie said. When they were seated, Charlie grabbed a Teen Vogue but Melanie snatched it from her. "Ok, what gives? Why did you leave like that?" she asked, whispering so that Kathryn, October and Gianna won't hear.

Charlie remained silent. She didn't know what to answer. "I know James wrote that song. I saw him writing it in class today," Charlie whispered back.

"It was a pretty good song too to be written in a day, don't you think?" Melanie whispered.

"I guess," Charlie shrugged.

"I ran into them before dinner. They told me they were planning something that would help James woo you,” Melanie told her. 

Charlie sighed exasperatedly, "Alright. I get it. He's into me. But it’s not like we can do anything about it remember? DiDi's rule," she reminded her.

Melanie then started laughing softly, "The question is now Charlie, do you like him?" she asked.

"I don't know really. This is mostly because I don’t really know him as a person. But I do feel guilty. He's feeling the exact same feeling I had when I had this huge crush on a guy like but he didn't like me back," Charlie told her.

"Aaah...so you’re scared to be with someone in fear of future rejection," Melanie said.

"It's possible. I mean, I never had a boyfriend before," Charlie said.

"Really? You never had a boyfriend before?" Melanie asked, sounding surprised.

"I have never kissed a boy either. I mean, I technically kissed a boy when I'm playing a character in a play but I never really had a real first kiss with a boy that I like before," Charlie admitted.

"Wow," Melanie said feeling sympathetic. "Well, I don’t know if this helps but James likes to hit on girls that he thinks are attractive. However, with all of the girls here in Girlantis, he seemed to only has eyes for you which is quite abnormal if you really know him."

"James is... attractive but..."

"But?" Melanie asked.

Charlie sighed; she doesn't know what to say next. "I don't know him at all. I bet we won’t even click if we were to go out."

"That didn't stop Zac and Vanessa," Melanie pointed out.

"You know Zac and Vanessa?"

"Not the point. The point is that two different people are likely to be together. Opposites attract, remember?" Melanie said.

"He's a pop star. I'm just a girl who wants to focus on paving her future with the help of Girlantis," Charlie pointed out.

"But this might be your only chance to have someone famous like you. This is stuff stories are made of,” Melanie replied enthusiastically.

"Why does it seem like you’re supporting him?" Charlie inquired.

"I just want to see you both happy. James looked crushed when he noticed that you weren’t there when the performance ended," Melanie replied. “Well, considering your lack of experience in the dating world, I’d say you’re just confused.”

Is that what Charlie is feeling right now? Confused. That might be a possibility. But Charlie has never been confused in her life. Everything in her life has always been full speed ahead and there was no time for confusion.

"Plus, I have this thing where I can’t bear to see one of my best friends unhappy,” Melanie added.

"You really think I'm your best friend?" Charlie inquired. She never had a best friend before either. She usually jumps from the drama group to her study group. She never really connects with anyone in her old school.

"Why not? We might as well be since we're going to spend a whole lot of time together. I want you to be my partner for that entrepreneur project. I think I need all the help I can get and what better way to stay at the top than partnering with the smartest girl in class," Melanie joked and made Charlie laughed.

"You're my best friend too Melanie and thanks," Charlie said.

"For encouraging you to give James a chance?" Melanie asked.

"For being my best friend. I really need one person I can trust and won’t turn her back on me," Charlie replied.

Charlie then notices Melanie smiling uneasily but smiled nevertheless, "Of course."


	9. White Flag

A month has passed since school started. Everyone in Girlantis has been up to their game and giving all they got and more because rumour has it, DiDi is expelling the next person who does not make any progress in their academics. Kathryn is hoping that she is not one of those people because lately, Vivian has been anything but nice. She keeps criticizing everyone in dance class and that includes her too.

Whatever move she did, there's always something that is not right. Whether it's her posture or her just walking, it's wrong. Vivian's words did put some girls into tears but Kathryn knows that tears are only for losers. Kathryn grew up telling herself that she is a winner and DiDi probably sees it too when DiDi accepted her. Not a loser.

After a weekend rest, Kathryn came to the dance studio on her own to work on her flaws. She spent a total of 4 hours each day sweating up and pushing her limits so that she looks good enough in Vivian's eyes. Lately, Gianna has always been the apple of Vivian's eye. It seems like Vivian somehow put on rose-coloured glasses whenever she looks at Gianna which is totally unfair. Kathryn deserved as much attention as Gianna.

DiDi has also sent an audio sound to their iGirl. It was a motivational speech that DiDi encourages everyone to hear. So far, Melanie and Gianna refuse to listen to it. Melanie pointed out that an audio cannot single-handedly just give someone a motivation. Gianna claims that she already has enough confidence to go around. So far, herself, October and Charlie have listened to the audio throughout the weekend. Kathryn hates to admit it but the audio did give her some self-confidence and she was going to use that in the routine that she came up with to show it to Vivian. She knew everyone will be blown away.

She held her head high as she walked into the dance studio. She had a good feeling too because she was wearing her lucky ballet shoes. The one that she wore when DiDi came to her school to scout for talent. That performance was one of her best as DiDi went backstage herself to congratulate Kathryn on a job well done and to hand her a big envelope which was an application that is to be filled for her to attend Girlantis Academy.

"Hi Kathryn! You seem cheerful today," a girl named Cassandra Creech said. Also known as Cassie. Vivian nicknamed her Freckles for having more freckles on her body than her face. Long story short, she wasn't one of Vivian's favourites too.

"Of course I'm cheerful Cassie. It's just a cheerful day," Kathryn replied.

"What's so cheerful about dance? Vivian is relentless," the girl sitting next to Cassie whined. Her name is Sierra SanInocencio and she is from Spain. Everyone in Girlantis calls her CeCe, and Vivian nicknamed her Weird Knees because her knees seemed to be pointing inwards than normal.

"I just have a good feeling today," Kathryn replied back.

"I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you. I just read Vivian's last tweet. She's not in a very good mood," Gianna butted in holding her iPhone in her hand.

"Not that you have to worry about it. You're always at Vivian's good side," Cassie praised Gianna.

"Yeah, you're practically her favourite already," CeCe added.

Kathryn rolled her eyes. Somehow, Gianna got most of the girls in their class to worship her because she’s Vivian’s favourite. They hoped that some of Gianna’s confidence and skill will rub off on them as well. "Well whatever her mood is, I'm going to blow her away," Kathryn said.

"Are you sure about that? I mean, I heard you were practising here during the weekend but it is enough?" Cassie inquired.

Before Kathryn could answer her, Vivian walked in. Everyone quickly dropped what they were doing and lined up in neat rows in front of the mirror. Vivian had some drink and took the remote control for the stereo.

"Now that everyone here had a weekend rest, I'm hoping that all of you are now ready to dance? Get in a circle, when I call your name, step into the circle and dance," Vivian instructed. "Weird Knees! GO!"

After CeCe danced, Quasimodo stepped in. Soon almost half of the class danced and then it was Gianna's turn. As always, she never fails to give a flawless performance. Kathryn even saw Vivian nodding her head in approval at Gianna's performance. Kathryn can't help but feeling jealous but she told herself not worry. She just knew she's going to be than Gianna.

Gianna received applause from everyone for her performance. "HOTZ! GO!" Vivian shouted through the applause.

Kathryn smiled and started her performance with a cartwheel and then did a triple turn. She just knew her performance was going well. She could feel the same energy she felt when she was back at home in her dance studio. She could practically see all of her dance mates adoring her performance. When she ended her routine with a bow, everyone applauded. She was anticipating Vivian to say something nice to Vivian but she doesn't even look impressed.

"One question for you, were you dancing?" Vivian asked, looking at Kathryn.

Kathryn was taken aback by the question. What kind of question was that? "Uh, yes?"

"No you weren't dancing. You were performing. There's a big difference between dancing and performing. You dance from your heart. You perform from your head and what you're doing is incredibly planned out and unacceptable if you want to make it big in dancing," Vivian said.

Kathryn could feel her heart breaking into millions of tiny pieces. Vivian had technically told her that she can't dance.

"A dancer paints a picture. A performer performs with no soul. Remember that the next time you put on those worn out ballet slippers or don’t bother calling yourself a dancer or think you have a future in dancing," Vivian told her.

"I'm sorry," Kathryn said.

Vivian ignored her apology and told her to get back into the circle. Suddenly, all her confidence disappeared in a mere of three minutes. No one had ever told her that she is not a dancer. She has always been a dancer and she was good at it. Dancing is her life. If she's not a dancer then who is she? She's no one. A loser and a loser should not be in Girlantis. Suddenly, Kathryn is hoping that if the rumour that DiDi is sending people home is true, she hoped it's her.

She turned to Gianna who was smirking as if to say, "Nice performance. Too bad Vivian didn't think so."

Kathryn tried to choke back her tears. She was not going to cry. If Vivian wants a good dancer, then she'll get the good dancer. If Vivian thinks that Gianna is good and she is not then it would be fine with her. She's going to give up and wave the white flag. Gianna win and Kathryn is out.

When Vivian dismissed the class, everyone left except for Kathryn. She just wants to be alone. Turning off the lights, she stood in front of the mirror. Suddenly the motivational audio seemed stupid after all. She felt like killing herself for even think one second that she is going to be good enough for Vivian and rise up to challenge Gianna. She felt so stupid.

"Hello?" someone said.

Kathryn turned. She was surprised to see Kendall. Kathryn hadn't talked to Kendall ever since they met on the first day of school at the beach. "Oh, I didn't even see you come in," Kathryn said.

"Are you using the dance studio?" Kendall asked.

"Oh no, I'm not. I'm just sticking around for a while. Trying to do some thinking," Kathryn replied.

"Cool. I've seen you danced. You're amazing," Kendall complimented her. 

Kathryn scoffed, "Thanks." Kendall is the only person to appreciate it.

"No really. You're amazing. DiDi picked the right person to come to Girlantis," Kendall replied.

Kathryn knew Kendall was just being sweet but she didn't have time for this. "Try telling that to Vivian. I bet she'll appreciate it," Kathryn said sarcastically.

"Vivian giving you a hard time?"

Kathryn nodded a sat down by the mirror. Kendall soon followed and sat next to her. "In her eyes, I'm not a dancer. I'm just a performer. I didn't even know there's a difference," Kathryn said.

"I get it. You're always the star weren't you?" Kendall asked.

Kathryn nodded again. "Even my old dance instructor bows down to me. I'm just a no one here."

"You don't know that you're a no one. Maybe Vivian discourages you because you're good but she just wants you to be better. I don't know if this helps but I saw a list of girls DiDi is going to send home today. You're not on the list," Kendall suggested. “You see? If you're that bad, you'd be on that list but you're not.”

Kathryn seriously had no time for this. "I have to go now. What were you doing here in the first place?"

"I left my CD here. Are you sure you're fine?" Kendall asked.

"I'm good. Thanks." Kathryn figured if she was not going to be expelled, then she is going to get herself expelled and she has a perfect plan to get her in trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is taken from my FanFiction account with the same name and title.


End file.
